Cuentos para Gregory
by abrilius
Summary: Gregory Penwood está desayunando con sir Integra y Seras en sábado lluvioso, pero a pesar del clima sir Integra debe salir a una reunión, dejando a los otros dos aburridos, así pues Seras le cuenta un cuento a Gregory para entretenerlo: Hilitos de Oro y los Tres Perritos del Infierno (Risitos de Oro y los 3 Ositos) con Integra y Baskerville
1. Rip Nieves y los 7 Vampiritos Milenarios

Este es un fic que ya tenía escrito desde hace mucho pero estaba esperando a llegar al capitulo 11 de 30 años sin ti para publicarlo para no arruinar la historia, aunque supongo que era obvio que Integra se iba a quedar con el nieto de Penwood, en fin. Como nunca se supo el nombre del niño lo dejaré como Gregory pues en el Wiki de Hellsing en inglés lo llaman así, a saber si así se llama realmente.

Bueno, este fic trata de los cuentos que Seras le cuenta al niño ya sea para calmarlo o para desaburrirlo, en un principio tenía la idea de que fuera Integra quien le contara los cuentos porque ella le contaba historias de su abuelo, pero después pensé que sería más bien algo propio de Seras eso de tomar cuentos clásicos y utilizar personajes de Hellsing para contarlos de una medio retorcida manera.

Así pues este fic trata de diversos cuentos que Seras le cuenta, cada capitulo es un cuento diferente sin relación con el anterior, y la imagen de portada irá cambiando según se trate el cuento, (es que no me decido que imagen poner XD) para este cuento Rip Nieves y los siete vampiritos milenarios la imagen es de Rip de deviantart hecha por un usuario de nombre Kisago. Había pensado en poner una imagen de Seras pero no encontré una imagen de Seras con un libro XD, ni mucho menos encontré una imagen de Gregory de niño, las que había eran tomadas del manga donde sale ya adulto.

Eso es todo, los dejo para que lean

* * *

Gregory ya se había puesto el pijama, y ahora estaba sobre un banquito para alcanzar el lavabo y lavarse los dientes. Antes de apagar la luz del baño prendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche, no quería quedarse a oscuras. De todos modos corrió hasta su cama, porque sentía que detrás de él había alguien, y se tapó con las sábanas hasta la cabeza.

Tenía la respiración agitada. —_No te asustes Gregory, ya estoy grande, como dice la sir—._ Se decía así mismo. Sentía miedo, sir Integra le había hablado de los vampiros y demás monstruos de la noche provocando que el niño se asustara; además la mansión Hellsing era como esas viejas mansiones donde habitan fantasmas malvados que salen en las películas de terror. Se daba de vueltas en la cama, sin poder dormir.

Era la primera noche que pasaba en la mansión sin su madre y no quería llamar a su tutora, de seguro lo regañaría por ser tan miedoso. —Soy un cobarde, debería ser más valiente, igual que mi abuelo, él peleó valientemente contra los vampiros.

—¿No puedes dormir?—. Preguntó una voz femenina que le tocó el hombro.

—¡Aaaaaah!—. Gritó el niño.

Seras le tapó la boca para que no despertara a su ama. —Shhh, soy yo Seras, no te asustes.

—Se… se… señorita Seras, ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Noté que no podías dormir, quería saber si necesitabas algo.

—Bueno es que… es que… tengo miedo.

—Sabes, cuando era niña mi mamá me leía un cuento cuando tenía miedo y con eso dormía tranquilamente. ¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento?

Él niño asintió lentamente.

—Bueno en la mansión no hay cuentos infantiles, así que te lo contaré de memoria. Este cuento se llama:

**"Rip Nieves y los Siete Vampiritos Milenarios"**

Había una vez, en un reino muy lejano una princesa llamada Rip Nieves porque tenía la piel tan blanca como un vampiro… o como la nieve según el punto de vista de cada quien. El caso es que esa princesa era la más bella de todo el reino pues tenía unas pequitas encantadoras y una privilegiada voz de soprano que enamoraba a todo aquel que la escuchara cantar; la reina llamada Max…Máxima que era la madrastra de Rip sentía envidia de ella porque era una mujer gorda y fea y quería ser tan delgada y bella como la princesa.

En su habitación la reina tenía un espejo mágico con muchos ojos rojos y todos los días le hacía la misma pregunta: —Espejito, espejito quien es la más bella y delgada de todo el reino.

Y el espejo contestaba: —Es Rip Nieves, la más bella y delgada de todo el reino.

La reina muy molesta porque siempre era la misma respuesta, le pidió a su sirviente el Doc que se llevara a Rip muy lejos del reino y la matara. Sin embargo el Doc no tuvo corazón para matarla porque estaba encantado con la princesa, así que le dijo a Rip las intenciones de la reina y le aconsejó que se internara en el bosque y que nunca volviera al reino.

Rip huyó del Doc, corrió y corrió tan rápido como podía, hasta que finalmente encontró un zepelín que estaba estacionado a mitad del bosque, la princesa subió por la rampa para entrar al zepelín y se encontró con siete vampiros que se llamaban: Luke, Jan, Tubalcain, Zorin, Hans… bueno él es un hombre lobo pero igual estaba ahí, Schödringer y Dark-Walter. Ellos recibieron encantados a la princesa porque era muy amable y bonita, así que celebraron cantando _Das Englandlied _y bebiendo cerveza alemana.

En ese momento, la reina Máxima, pensando que el Doc había cumplido con su mandato, de manera muy confiada se acercó al espejo de muchos ojos rojos y le preguntó: dime espejito, ¿quién es ahora la más bella y delgada del reino?

—Rip Nieves sigue siendo la más bella y delgada del reino—. Respondió el espejo burlándose de la reina.

—Pero… pero Rip está muerta, yo le pedí a Doc que la matase—. Protestó la reina.

—Pues te engañó tonta, ella vive en el zepelín de los siete vampiritos milenarios.

—Maldición, tendré que matarla yo misma.

—De nada servirá porque hay muchas otras mujeres en el reino más bellas y delgadas que tú.

—Pues entonces haré la dieta de la luna y si no funciona mato a todas y así yo seré la más bella del reino.

—_Entonces todos los hombres del reino se volverán gay—. _Habló Pip en la mente de Seras.

—_Cállate Pip o el niño preguntará qué es "gay"—._ Le respondió de igual modo en su mente.

La reina fue con el Doc y después de castigarlo por no cumplir con su mandato le pidió que la convirtiera en robot y así fue hasta el zepelín de los siete vampiritos para enfrentarlos disparándoles rayos láser que salían de sus ojos.

Ellos pelearon valientemente: Tubalcain le lanzaba cartas explosivas, Luke y Jan le disparaban con sus pistolas, Zorin lo atacó con su guadaña, Hans se convirtió en lobo y trató de morderlo, Dark Walter trató de cortarlo con sus hilos, y Schödringer… no hizo nada porque no sabía pelear pero los animaba y les deseaba suerte.

A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no podían vencer al robot, hasta que Rip le disparó una de sus balas mágicas con su mosquete y le dio justo en la cabeza, donde estaba el mando central, el robot hizo cortocircuito y explotó. Pero antes de morir lanzó un rayo láser a la bella princesa hiriéndola de gravedad.

Los vampiritos que querían mucho a Rip Nieves no se resignaron a perder a su amiga así que la convirtieron en vampiro, y una vez que su bella amiga estuvo "curada", cantaron y bebieron cerveza alemana y sangre. Colorín colorado este cuento ha acabado… ¿ya no tienes miedo?

El pequeño Gregory la miraba con grandes ojos, tapándose con la sábana hasta el cuello y aferrándose a esta con fuerza. —…Ya no… gracias…—. Respondió con voz temblorosa.

—Qué bien, ahora a dormir, que tengas dulces sueños—. Seras se desapareció del lugar.

* * *

Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado este cuento, es algo corto lo sé pero estos cuentos de por si son cortos; en fin había pensado que Seras fuera Blancanieves pero a ella la tengo reservada en otro cuento. Nos leemos pronto, espero sus comentarios ansiosamente.


	2. El Traje Nuevo del Arzobispo

En esta ocasión tenemos a Maxwell y toda la sección XIII del Vaticano, espero que les guste :D, la imagen no sé de quien sea, me la encontré en una pagina y no decía el autor, no se ve muy bien las letras pero dice: I´m sexy and I know it XD. Bueno espero que este cuento les guste :3, los dejo para que lean.

* * *

Gregory tenía problemas para dormir y se encontraba dando vueltas en la cama, pero el motivo de su insomnio no era el miedo, ya se estaba acostumbrando a vivir en la tétrica mansión y a los ruidos extraños que se solían escuchar. No, esta vez, la razón de sus desvelos era que mañana sir Integra lo llevaría a un almuerzo al cual asistirían importantes nobles y magnates de Inglaterra y estaba muy nervioso.

_—¿Qué me voy a poner? ¿Les causaré una buena impresión? ¿Y si olvido los modales que me enseñó sir Integra?—. _Pensaba.

—Otra vez no puedes dormir ¿eh?—. Dijo Seras apareciendo de repente.

—No—. Ya se había acostumbrado a las apariciones repentinas de la señorita Seras. —No sé qué ponerme para el almuerzo de mañana.

—Mmm… sabes, me recuerdas a un arzobispo que era muy vanidoso y siempre gastaba mucho dinero en nuevos y extraordinarios trajes.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Quién es ese arzobispo?

—Es el protagonista de un cuento que se llama:

**"El Traje Nuevo del Arzobispo"**

Había una vez en un reino muy lejano, un arzobispo que se daba sus aires de grandeza, era muy ególatra y presuntuoso que pensaba que se merecía lo mejor por el simple hecho de existir. Y para demostrar su grandeza se mandaba a hacer finos trajes para cada ocasión especial… como un almuerzo con importantes nobles y magnates, por ejemplo. Para ello contrataba a los mejores sastres del reino.

Pero el arzobispo ya había contratado a todos los sastres reconocidos del reino, y él quería algo novedoso, algo que nadie haya visto nunca en su vida y mandó a poner en la plaza de todo el reino un letrero que decía "se solicita excelente sastre para confeccionar el traje del arzobispo".

Mientras tanto unas costureras muy pobres, que habían sido desterradas del reino vecino por ser unas timadoras, se encontraban en la plaza de este reino buscando refugio. Hasta que una de ellas llamada Heinkel vio el letrero donde se solicitaba un sastre, y de inmediato vieron la oportunidad de hacer una nueva estafa. Fueron al castillo del arzobispo y solicitaron una audiencia con él, diciendo que venían por el letrero.

—Pero ustedes son unas pordioseras, si fueran buenas costureras al menos sabrían remendar sus ropas—. Decía el arzobispo con tono despectivo.

—Pero señor somos viajeras solitarias, si viajáramos con nuestros trajes finos nos asaltarían en el camino, por eso venimos con nuestras peores fachas para simular pobreza; sólo que acabamos de llegar y vimos el letrero en la plaza, supusimos que por ser para usted no habría tiempo que esperar y preferimos venir aquí cuanto antes, e lugar de vestirnos de manera más presentable—. Habló Heinkel apelando a la vanidad del arzobispo.

—Así es señor, somos unas reconocidas costureras muy buscadas en distintos reinos por nuestras habilidades para la costura—. Prosiguió Yumie, la otra costurera, con la mentira; cuando lo cierto es que eran buscadas en todos los reinos por embusteras.

El consejero del arzobispo llamado Anderson, que era un hombre inteligente y leal no estaba muy convencido con la explicación de las señoritas, así que les pidió que hicieran una demostración de su trabajo y las llevó al taller de costura del castillo. Allí las costureras fingieron tomarle las medidas al arzobispo para la confección de su nuevo traje.

Una vez que se quedaron solas, metieron en sus bolsas todas las cosas de valor que había en el castillo, y cuando Anderson fue a verlas, ellas rápido ocultaron sus bolsas.

—¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está el traje?

—Es que es una sorpresa y queremos que el arzobispo sea el primero en verlo—. Justificó Yumie.

—Está bien, iré por el arzobispo—. Respondió no muy convencido, aunque convendría traerlo para que vea la ineptitud de las costureras y las corriera.

Unos minutos después llegó el consejero con el arzobispo. Las costureras sólo le mostraron un perchero vacío. —¿Dónde está mi traje?

—Aquí está señor—. Habló Heinkel. —Este traje está hecho con una fina y costosa tela que sólo pueden ver las personas inteligentes, los tontos verían un perchero vacío, ¿usted ve un perchero vacío?—. lo miró fijamente.

—Me sorprende que usted no pueda verlo—. Comentó Yumie.

—Eh… sí… claro que puedo verlo… es... un lindo traje—. Decía el arzobispo dudando de su coeficiente.

—Pero señor…

—¿Apoco no puede verlo?, mira Heinkel él si es tonto—. Se burló Yumie señalando a Anderson

—No... no soy tonto… ¡claro que puedo verlo!

El arzobispo fingió ponerse un traje invisible y las costureras simularon arreglar el traje para que "le entallara mejor" con una aguja sin hilos, les costó todo un mundo no reírse en la cara de ese par de tontos que habían caído en su engaño. Cuando terminaron de arreglar el traje, el arzobispo les pagó fingiendo estar contento con su trabajo y les pagó dos costales llenos de monedas de oro uno a cada quien.

Al día siguiente, el arzobispo se vistió únicamente con su bóxer, ya que llevaba supuestamente encima el traje invisible. El arzobispo siempre solía hacer entradas únicas, para asombrar a los demás como si se tratara de una divinidad; de manera que el arzobispo bajó en un plexiglás con aire triunfante y portentoso... y en ropa interior. Lejos de causar un —¡Oh!— Colectivo de admiración, se escucharon puros Ja-Ja-Ja.

—¡Mira, el arzobispo está semidesnudo!, jajajaja—. Murmuraban todos y esa reacción provocó que el arzobispo ya desconfiara de lo que llevaba puesto, o mejor dicho de lo que no llevaba puesto y comenzó a cubrirse con ambas manos.

—Oh que sexy (*-*)—. Comentaban las señoras.

—_Fiu fiuuu_—. Silvó Pip en la mente de Seras.

El sujeto que giraba la manivela para que el plexiglás descendiera se carcajeó de tal manera que hasta soltó la manivela por sujetarse el estómago, provocando que el arzobispo cayera al suelo; las risas de los espectadores aumentaron y se lo comieron vivo… en sentido figurado.

El consejero Anderson, se quitó el saco para cubrirlo y lo sacó del lugar. El arzobispo nunca más volvió a creerse la gran eminencia, ni tampoco dejó que los comentarios de los demás lo hicieran cambiar de opinión. Y colorín colorado este cuento ha acabado.

Gregory se estaba riendo del arzobispo semidesnudo, que gran ridículo habría hecho, pero de pronto tuvo una duda. —¿Y qué pasó con las costureras?

—Ah bueno, el arzobispo mando a toda la policía a buscarlas y las encontraron cuando estaban huyendo hacia otro pueblo. Yumie fue descuartizada con uno hilos casi invisibles y a Heinkel le dispararon en la quijada aunque no la mataron pero si le volaron toda la mejilla y jamás volvió a estafar.

A Gregory se le espantó la risa quedando traumado por la imagen mental de una persona siendo descuartizada y otra persona sin mejilla, y de inmediato se arrepintió de haber hecho aquella pregunta.

* * *

Bueno nuevamente Gregory quedó traumado, trataré de subir cuentos el viernes o el sábado, nos vemos en el próximo cuento :D


	3. Walter y Girlycard

Hoy toca cuento, espero que con este se rían mucho, había pensado en poner como Hansel y Gretel a Integra y Girlycard pero pensé que las dos se verían como niñas, luego pensé que fuera Integra y la versión niño de Vlad, pero los dos me parecen muy serios y el niño Vlad me parece muy triste y no sería un cuento muy gracioso. Y por fin me decidí hacerlo con Walter niño y Girlycard y así como se llevan de mal pensé que sería genial XD

Bueno los dejo para que lean :D

* * *

Gregory se perdió en la mansión, era tan grande que aún no podía aprendérsela de memoria después de dos semanas de estar en la mansión Hellsing, casi todos los pasillos eran iguales: largos, con puertas a ambos lados, y cuadros en las paredes. Era difícil ubicarse y más con las luces apagadas, tenía miedo y tenía la horrible sensación de que las personas en los cuadros lo miraban y que alguien lo seguía.

—Hola Gregory—. Saludo Seras. —¿Qué haces en el tercer piso? ¿Estás explorando la mansión?

—No señorita Seras, es que me perdí, no creí que ya estuviera en el tercer piso.

—Ah, no te preocupes; sabes, a mí me tomó alrededor de un mes para ubicarme en la mansión, seguido me perdía: quería ir a la oficina de la sir y terminaba en la biblioteca o en el salón de juntas. Hasta quería dejar un rastro de migas de pan para no perderme al igual que aquel cuento.

—¿Que cuento?

—Ah es una historia muy interesante de dos niños que se pierden, ven te la contaré en lo que llegamos a tu cuarto—. Gregory le tomo la mano. —Este cuento se llama:

**"Walter y Girlycard"**

Había una vez un señor llamado Arthur que tenía dos hijos: un niño llamado Walter y una niña llamada Girlycard. El señor era muy pobre y estaba desesperado porque tenía que lidiar con sus hijos que eran muy latosos y caprichosos. Así que resolvió ese asunto llevando a sus hijos a pasear por el bosque.

El señor paseó con sus hijos hasta que se hubieron internado en lo más profundo del bosque, los llevó a la orilla de un río y entonces les dijo: —Niños no pueden meterse al rio a nadar si no tienen su traje de baño, pero no se preocupen, ahorita voy a la casa por ellos y en seguida vuelvo con ustedes ¿eh? No se muevan de aquí y no se vayan a meter al río—. Dicho esto corrió y corrió mirando atrás de vez en cuando para cerciorarse de que no lo siguieran sus hijos. Al llegar a su casa se sintió muy aliviado de haber perdido al fin a sus malcriados hijos.

—Nos ha abandonado ¿verdad?—. Preguntó Girlycard.

—Sí, pero por fortuna yo ya me imaginaba que algo así pasaría y deje un rastro de migas de pan para poder llegar a casa—. Respondió Walter.

Siguieron el rastro de migas hasta un par de metros porque vieron con tristeza que los pajarillos se habían comidos todo lo demás del caminito de migas.

—Ay que menso eres Walter, ¿no pudiste dejar un rastro de algo que no fuera comestible?

—¿Y qué me dices de ti? Yo al menos tuve esa idea pero tú ni ayudas ni nada, es más si no fuera por mí todavía seguirías en el río esperando a que volviera papá.

—Eres un inepto, nadie deja migas de pan.

—Tú eres una estúpida por no pensar también en algo para regresar a casa.

Finalmente, después de tres largas horas de insultarse mutuamente, decidieron volver sobre sus pasos por donde según recordaban que habían caminado; naturalmente eso supuso otra discusión:

—No, es por el lado izquierdo.

—¿Eres tonta o qué? es por el derecho.

Finalmente le dieron por el lado izquierdo ya que anteriormente Walter había elegido el camino a seguir, y así lo hicieron para hacer más democrática la cosa: primero decidía uno y luego era el turno del otro. Sin embargo, eso sirvió únicamente para evitar las pelas pero no para llevarlos a casa y sólo se perdieron más.

Discutieron nuevamente por ello culpándose el uno a la otra, hasta que les llegó un olor delicioso de un pastel horneándose y corrieron hacia el olor; llegaron sin contratiempos y frente a ellos vieron una casa maravillosa: era una casa pequeña pero hecha de todo tipo de galletas y chocolates, el marco de las ventanas estaba cubierto de merengue y el pomo de la puerta era un cupcake, el caminito de la casa era de panqueques, el techo de la casa estaba glaseado. Todo era muy delicioso y los niños abrieron los ojos con ilusión.

Sin dudarlo corrieron hacia la casa y empezaron a comerse todo el chocolate, galletas y panqueques que componían la casa. Hasta que un señor gordo de cabello rubio y con lentes, salió muy enojado de la casa. —Mendigos mocosos, ¿cómo se atreven a comerse mi casa?

Los niños intentaron salir corriendo pero debido a todo lo que habían ingerido no podían ni moverse así que el señor gordo los atrapó sin esfuerzo alguno. Los arrastró hasta el interior de la casa donde tenía un aspecto muy distinto: la casa era de ladrillos mohosos y el piso era de piedra.

—Señor lo siento mucho—. Decía Walter. —Si de algo le sirve, le dejo a mi hermana, pero por favor no me haga nada.

—¡Infeliz!—. Le reclamó Girlycard a su hermano, luego se dirigió al señor. —No lo escuche señor, mejor quédese con él, es muy buen mozo hasta tiene vocación de mayordomo.

—No, quédese con ella.

—No, con él.

—Con ella.

—Con él.

—¡Cállense ya pequeños demonios!—. Gritó el señor gordo que jamás en su vida había conocido a niños tan exasperantes. —Me los voy a comer a los dos.

—_¿En qué sentido?—. _Intervino Pip preguntando en la mente de Seras.

—_Cállate Pip, el niño no conoce el doble sentido—. _Le regañó en su mente.

Entonces el señor gordo metió a los dos niños a un caldero gigante con agua y los puso en la chimenea para que hiervan. Ya que esa era la trampa que siempre usaba el señor gordo: atraía a los niños perdidos con su casita de golosinas y como no podían correr de tan llenos que estaban los arrastraba a su casa y los ponía en la olla para cocinarlos, porque en realidad el señor era un ogro malvado.

Los chicos empezaron a hablar en susurros y armaron un plan.

Walter empujó a su hermana gritándole. —Ya ves, todo esto es por tu culpa.

Girlycard lo empujó de regreso. —No, es tu culpa, por ti mi papá nos abandonó en el río.

—No, fue por ti y porque eres una tarada.

—Menso.

—Tonta.

—Torpe.

—Inútil.

—Estúpido.

—Idiota.

Entre empujones e insultos el caldero se iba meciendo cada vez con más fuerza, hasta que finalmente los chicos cayeron al suelo a salvo de las llamas de la chimenea. —¡Mocosos del demonio estense quietos!—. Gritaba el ogro con un cinturón en la mano, dispuesto a aplacar a los chicos. Pero justo cuando el ogro estaba cerca, los hermanos le trabaron el pie provocando que el ogro tropezara y cayera en la chimenea. Rápidamente entre los dos cerraron la portezuela de la chimenea y el ogro ardió en las llamas.

Los chicos se felicitaron por su victoria y salieron de la casita del ogro llevando unos dulces consigo para el camino de regreso a casa. Se subieron a la copa de los árboles para ver qué tan lejos estaba su casa y hacia donde debían dirigirse. Cuando al fin llegaron a su casa, vieron a su padre cómodamente sentado en el sillón individual leyendo el periódico. —Ah… niños… este… ya iba a ir por ustedes pero… no los vi en el río… que bueno que están en casa—. Dijo su padre en cuanto los vio llegar.

Los chicos negaron con la cabeza, por supuesto que no le creían a su padre, pero prefirieron hacer como que no se habían dado cuenta. —Como sea viejo, queremos cenar tenemos hambre—. Ordenó Walter aunque no tenían hambre realmente, sólo era para hacer que su padre trabajara en la cocina. Arthur hizo un gesto de molestia. Y colorín colorado este cuento ha acabado.

Para ese momento, Seras ya había llegado con Gregory a su habitación. —Bien, aquí está tu cuarto, que tengas dulces sueños.

—E… espera, dime ¿de verdad aquel ogro murió quemado?

—Bueno era el villano—. Se encogió de hombros. —Quería comerse a los niños traviesos, en fin es sólo un cuento, no te preocupes—. Le sonrió.

Pero lo que no sabía es que Gregory no estaba preocupado, más bien estaba asustado. —_¿Por qué los cuentos de la señorita Seras siempre terminan en muertes horribles?—._ Se preguntaba.

* * *

Espero que se hayan reído con este cuento, el ogro resulto ser el mayor no quería ponerlo otra vez como villano y quería poner a Hans (aunque a él lo tengo reservado de villano para otro cuento) pero dije nah! el mayor tiene más pinta de ogro... y de reina malvada XD. Bueno nos leemos en el próximo cuento gracias a todos por sus comentarios :3 me alegro que les guste mucho.

Espero sus comentarios con ansias *-*


	4. Seras Roja y el Hombre Lobo Feroz

Aquí está otro cuento, pensé que en alguna que otra misión Integra debería de salir lesionada o con alguna que otra herida, tampoco es inmune a las heridas, y de hecho creo que eso la hace más fuerte porque demuestra su resistencia. Otra cosa que aclarar es que había un fanart que era una serie de sketches que se llamaban "escenas eliminadas" en deviantart donde ponían a Hans escribiendo letreros (como no habla) al más puro estilo del panda de Ranma 1/2. Así que en esta ocasión Hans también escribe letreros para comunicarse.

Los dejo para que lean

* * *

Gregory se fue a dormir, hacía un par de horas que sir Integra y Seras acompañadas de los soldados habían salido a una misión, era la primera vez que había visto algo así. Al principio se había asustado por todo el ajetreo hasta que la sir le explicó que debían salir a cazar un vampiro, que debía volver a la cama y que un momento regresarían.

Estaba preocupado, no volvían, y estaba asustado de estar solo en la mansión, ni siquiera estaba Seras para que lo asustara con sus extraños cuentos. Se daba de vueltas en su cuarto, atento a la llegada de las damas o no podría conciliar el sueño. —¿Por qué no llegan?—. Hablaba en voz alta.

En ese momento escuchó un alboroto, voces de hombres y ruidos extraños, salió de su cuarto y corrió hasta las escaleras donde se ocultó detrás del pasamanos. Vio a los soldados de Hellsing hablar entre ellos, parecían cansados, abatidos y arrastraban los pies, pero ni rastro de sir Integra ni de la señorita Seras.

Permaneció ahí en las escaleras unos minutos, empezó a impacientarse y a preocuparse. —¿Dónde estarán?

—¿Qué haces aquí Gregory?—. Se apareció Seras detrás del niño.

—¡Señorita Seras!—. Dijo con alegría. —Vaya ya me estaba preocupando porque no aparecían, ¿Dónde está la sir?

Seras se quedó con una expresión seria. —Ven Gregory, vamos a tu cuarto, haya te explico—. Rodeó sus hombros con su brazo negro acercándolo a ella, él no podía quitarle la vista de encima a ese extraño brazo, pues Seras sólo usaba su brazo así cuando tenía que ir a una misión y por lo tanto Gregory nunca lo había visto.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto del niño, ella lo recostó en la cama, lo arropó con las sábanas y se sentó a su lado. —Verás, mi ama ha tenido un accidente, recibió un disparo de uno de los vampiros enemigos, le rozó en el hombro y está siendo atendida por los médicos. Ellos dijeron que no era grave, que podría estar bien para mañana, pero ahora no la puedes ver porque está en su cuarto con los doctores.

—¿Pero está bien?

—Claro que sí, pronto la veremos dándonos órdenes y regañándonos por todo, ya verás. Pero bueno, mejor te cuento un cuento para que puedas dormir ¿te parece?

—¡Sí!—. Le daban miedo sus cuentos pero la verdad es que a pesar de eso toda la noche estuvo extrañando que le contaran un cuento... aunque sea uno macabro.

—Bueno, a petición del público—. Sonrió. —Este cuento se llama:

**"Seras Roja y el Hombre Lobo Feroz"**

Había una vez una niña llamada Seras que le gustaba vestir de rojo sangre y por eso le llamaban "Seras Roja", un buen día su jefa llamada Integra le dijo que fuera a visitar a la reina que por recomendaciones médicas se había ido a vivir al bosque y debía llevarle una canasta con un remedio para la reina. Seras Roja muy obediente aceptó la misión y caminó hasta el bosque rumbo a la cabaña, pero decidió hacer una parada para recoger unas florecillas para la reina pues creyó que eso la animaría.

En eso estaba Seras Roja cuando se encontró con un tipo enorme de cabello blanco con un uniforme de capitán de la S.S. Nazi. Él sacó un letrero, de quién sabe dónde, preguntándole qué estaba haciendo. Seras Roja, siendo tan amable, contestó muy cortésmente: —Estoy recogiendo flores para llevárselas a la reina.

Volvió a sacar otro letrero con un mensaje diferente: —"¿la reina está en el bosque?"

—Sí—. Respondió la chica. —Está enferma y el médico le ha encargado descansar en el interior del bosque.

—"Ah ya veo"—. Decía otro letrero. El capitán se quedó pensando un momento, de inmediato sacó un nuevo letrero. —"Bueno ya que se trata de la reina, más vale que vayas de prisa, deberías ir por el sendero del lado izquierdo, es un atajo para llegar al interior del bosque".

—¿De verdad? ¡Gracias!—. Como Seras era muy ingenua le creyó al sujeto, pero lo que no sabía es que era un malvado hombre lobo Nazi con la misión de matar a la reina.

El sendero izquierdo resultó ser el más largo, y el astuto del capitán tomó el camino derecho que llegaba de inmediato al interior del bosque, a unos pasos de una cabaña por la cual salía humo de la chimenea. Dicha cabaña era la de la reina, era fácilmente identificable por una bandera de Inglaterra que colgaba del techo.

El hombre lobo tocó la puerta, la reina no podía levantarse de la cama y como sabía que Seras llegaría en cualquier momento pesó que sería ella, así que le dijo: —Adelante Seras Roja, debajo del tapete hay una llave para abrir la puerta.

Cuando el capitán abrió la puerta se convirtió en lobo y se abalanzó ferozmente sobre la reina devorándosela de un solo bocado. Decidió esperar a Seras Roja para así acabar con el nuevo as de la Organización Hellsing, pues esta organización era enemiga de los nazis. Para despistarla se disfrazó con el camisón de la abuela, aunque permaneció transformado en lobo para matarla en cualquier momento.

Al fin llegó Seras Roja a la cabaña de la reina y tocó la puerta, el hombre lobo le dijo fingiendo la voz de la reina: —Abre la puerta, debajo del tapete está la llave.

Seras encontró la llave y entró; al ver a quien creía que era la reina, Seras Roja pensó que debía de estar muy enferma para lucir de esa manera, así que con angustia le comentó: —Majestad, que ojos tan grandes tiene.

—Son para verte mejor—. Respondió

—Que pies tan grandes tiene.

—Son para correr mejor.

—Que manos tan grandes tiene.

—Son para abrazar mejor.

—Que boca tan grande tiene.

—¡Es para comerte mejor!—. Y dicho esto saltó sobre Seras Roja para devorársela. Seras peleó con todas sus fuerzas pero el hombre lobo terminó por comérsela de un solo bocado.

No muy lejos de la cabaña se encontraba un cazador que escuchó los gritos de Seras Roja y corrió a hacia allá a socorrerla, el cazador se llamaba Pip.

—¡Ese soy yo!—. Salió el mercenario sonriente del brazo de Seras hasta el torso y extendiendo sus brazos.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!—. Gritó asustado el niño.

—¡Pip vuelve adentro, vuelve adentro, lo asustas!—. Lo regañó. —Lo siento Gregory, él no quería asustarte, sólo que es muy efusivo.

El niño temblaba bajo las sábanas con el corazón acelerado.

—Bueno... ¿en qué estaba? Ah sí. El cazador Pip fue a la cabaña y le disparó con su rifle al hombre lobo pero eran balas comunes y no le hacían daño al monstruo, hasta que se tropezó con uno de los dientes de plata de la reina. Al cazador se le ocurrió una idea y corrió hasta él y le encajó el diente en el pecho, y como era de plata bastó para matarlo. Luego tomó un filoso machete y destripó al hombre lobo sacando vivas a la reina y a Seras Roja entre viseras y sangre. Y colorín colorado este cuento ha terminado.

—Buenas noches Gregory, espero que no sueñes con hombres lobo o con seres que salen del brazo de uno—. Se despidió de él dándole un beso en la frente. —¿Estás bien? Te noto un poco frío y pálido.

Gregory no podía ni hablar.

—Ah ya sé, sigues preocupado por la sir ¿verdad? Ella estará bien para mañana ya lo verás, ¿quieres otro cuento?—. El niño negó con la cabeza repetidamente y ella le sonrió, le revolvió el cabello y desapareció de la habitación.

* * *

Pobre Gregory por primera vez quiere que le cuenten un cuento y lo asustan peor que en los anteriores XD, bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora, nos leemos en el próximo cuento.


	5. Hilitos de Oro y los Tres Perritos

Aquí estamos con otro cuento, al principio pensé que este debería ser el último pero después me dije: otro y ya, para que no quede tan simplón este fic. Tuve muchos problemas para relatar este cuento porque no me decidía entre risitos (hilitos) de oro, la princesa y el guisante o el zurrón que canta; la bella y la bestia de antemano estaban descartados por ser muy obvio para esta pareja. En los tres iban a participar Integra y Alucard (y por lo tanto tendría AxI, uno más que otros).

Pero el problema fue que el de risitos no me parecía tan terrorífico para Gregory a diferencia de los anteriores.

el de la princesa y el guisante se me hacía demasiado romanticon, no muy gracioso y nada de terror.

el de el zurrón que canta me pareció muy macabro, nada cómico y nada romanticon. (de por sí el cuento me parece uno de los más macabros).

Finalmente me decidí por el de risitos de oro porque es más cómico y tiene un ligero AxI. Se llama Hilitos porque Integra es lacia y no podía llamarse Risitos y en este cuento Alucard está como Baskerville, ah por cierto el titulo del cuento está incompleto porque no había espacio suficiente, espero que les guste y bueno pues los dejo para que lean.

* * *

Gregory estaba desayunando con sir Integra y Seras, era un bello sábado por la mañana: lluvioso y nublado; en un día así se antojaba permanecer en casa viendo películas en pijama, sin embargo sir Integra debía de salir a una reunión de la mesa redonda, pero a pesar de sus prisas, se había tomado la molestia de desayunar junto con Gregory y Seras, pues en la semana casi no veía al niño.

Así pues, siendo un desayuno informal de un sábado por la mañana, estaban los tres comiendo en la barra desayunador, sentados en bancos altos. Seras y Gregory estaban en pijama y la sir estaba formalmente vestida con su traje verde oliva. Gregory había estado leyendo con cierto interés la etiqueta de una botella de aceite que estaba sobre la barra mientras comía, hasta que de repente preguntó. —¿Que significa virgen?

Integra se llenó la boca con comida para no poder hablar y Seras, que ya se había terminado su bolsa de sangre, se vio obligada a responder:

—Es cuando una persona aún no tiene novio y por lo tanto no hace "cosas de novios".

—¿Y qué significa extra virgen?

—¡Es Integra!—. No pudo evitarlo y se rió muy divertida por su broma aunque sabía que le costaría caro. En su interior Pip reía también.

Integra no dijo nada y se limitó a sacar la pistola de su funda y volarle los sesos a Seras, quien fue derribada de su banco por el impacto de la bala, borrándole la sonrisa.

—¡Señorita Seras!—. Se asustó Gregory.

—No te preocupes por ella Gregory, es un vampiro y ya no le duele—. Explicó la sir.

—¡Pero si me duele!—. Decía con lagrimones rodando por sus mejillas y regenerando su cabeza.

—¡Bien merecido te lo tienes maldita sanguijuela!—. Miró su reloj, ya era hora de irse, el mayordomo entró en la cocina diciendo que el auto ya estaba listo. Integra partió sin mucho entusiasmo; ella hubiera preferido quedarse y torturar a Seras por su comentario y de paso, aunque de manera inconsciente, traumar al pobre Gregory que no salía de su asombro al ver la sangre de Seras estampada en la pared y el piso para después volver a la cabeza de su dueña. A pesar de eso, ella se fue.

—Que mal que se haya ido la sir—. Comentó Gregory.

—Sí, ojalá se hubiera quedado para seguir molestándonos; en fin ¿qué quieres hacer?

—¿Podemos ver una película?

—Claro... aunque la sir sólo tiene documentales, pero tiene unos muy divertidos de animales.

—Mmm... No, bueno supongo que no tienen películas de caricaturas ¿verdad?—.

Seras asintió con la cabeza. —Ya sé, ¿te cuento un cuento?

—Está bien—. Pensó que por ser de día no se asustaría... tanto.

—Muy bien, este cuento se llama:

**"Hilitos de Oro y los Tres Perritos del Infierno"**

Había una vez una niñita llamada Integra que era muy bonita, tenía el cabello lacio y de un rubio tan dorado que parecía que en lugar de cabello tenía un manojo de hilos de oro, por eso todos la llamaban cariñosamente "hilitos de oro". Un día su padre, llamado Arthur, le dijo que cuando fuera al bosque nunca fuera a la cabaña que tiene un pentagrama pintado en la puerta porque esa cabaña pertenecía a tres perros del infierno.

Sin embargo la niña lo que tenía de bonita lo tenía de curiosa y una vez que su padre salió a trabajar, ella aprovechó para salir al bosque a buscar aquella cabaña. —¿Cómo sería una cabaña de tres perros infernales?—. Se preguntaba.

Después de mucho caminar por el bosque encontró la dichosa cabaña que era negra con el techo rojo y en la puerta tenía el pentagrama pintado con sangre. La niña se asomó por la ventana para ver si había alguien ahí; pero la encontró vacía y oscura. Movida por la curiosidad entró en la cabaña y vio tres mecedoras.

Se sentó en la primera que era la más grande—Esta es muy grande para mí—. De un saltó se bajó de esta y se pasó a la mediana. —Esta mecedora está muy ancha no alcanzo a recargar mis brazos en las coderas—. Después se pasó a la pequeña. —¡Esta mecedora es perfecta!—. Dijo contenta y empezó a mecerse tan fuerte que la rompió, trató de arreglarla pero no pudo, decidió dejarlo como estaba, total no planeaba quedarse mucho tiempo.

Después se pasó al comedor y decidió probar lo que había en la mesa: bolsas con sangre médica. Había tres bolsas y probó la primera: —Esta sangre es de tipo A, no me gusta—. Luego probó la segunda. —Esta sangre es de tipo B, tampoco me gusta—. Finalmente probó la tercera. —esta sangre es de tipo AB ¡sí me gusta!—. Y se la bebió toda.

*Gregory hizo una cara de asco*

Recorrió la casa hasta que llegó a la recamara y vio tres ataúdes.

Se metió a uno y dijo: —Este Ataúd está muy duro.

Luego se pasó al segundo y dijo: —Este ataúd está muy blando.

Finalmente llegó al tercero. —¡Este es perfecto!—. Y se quedó profundamente dormida de tan cómodo que estaba.

En ese momento llegaron los tres perros del infierno, los cuales eran de pelaje negro y con ojos rojos como carbones encendidos, cuando entraron notaron todo muy raro y olfatearon el lugar. —Alguien se sentó en mi mecedora—. Dijo el perro más grande.

—Alguien también se sentó en mi mecedora—. Comentó el perro de en medio.

—Alguien se sentó en mi mecedora y la rompió—. Confirmó el más pequeño.

Siguieron buscando que más había de raro y entraron al comedor.

—Alguien probó de mi sangre—. Afirmó el grande.

—Alguien también probó de mi sangre—. Aseguró el de en medio

—Alguien se bebió toda mi sangre—. Se lamentó el pequeño.

Pasaron a la recamara y abrieron sus respectivos ataúdes.

—Alguien se acostó en mi ataúd.

—Alguien también se acostó en mi ataúd.

—Alguien sigue acostado en mi ataúd y es una niña muy bonita—. Comentó el pequeño.

Hilitos de Oro se despertó al escuchar tantas voces y vio a los perros del infierno parados enfrente de ella. A los perros les pareció más bonita ahora que había abierto los ojos.

_—Y lo que sigue es clasificación C+—. _Intervino Pip.

_—Pip cállate es un cuento para niños._

_—Ah pero ya quisiera Alucard que fuera clasificación C+._

_—¡Cállate ya!_

En fin, como iba diciendo los perros la miraron con cara de hambre pues siempre se comían a los intrusos y suponían que la niña tendría un exquisito sabor. Hilitos de Oro se vio acorralada y habló para distraerlos mientras se le ocurría algo para escapar. —Yo...yo soy Hilitos de Oro y... y... ¡ay pero que perritos más lindos!—. Empezó a acariciar al perrito más pequeño y este movió la colita encantado.

Los otros perros también reclamaron atención y se sentaron moviendo sus colitas acercándose a la niña para que los acariciara, ladraban para que les hiciera caso. Hiitos de Oro les acarició detrás de las orejas y los perros movieron sus colitas y sacaron la lengua muy contentos. El perro grande y el mediano se colocaron a los lados de la niña mientras el más pequeño se subió a su regazo—Mi papá nunca me compró un perro... pero vengan conmigo yo los cuidaré—. Los perritos ladraron en respuesta.

Llegaron los cuatro a la casa de Hilitos de Oro y vieron que el padre de la niña ya había llegado a la casa. —Hija ¿dónde estabas?

—Papi me encontré con estos perritos... por ahí, ¿me los puedo quedar? ¡Son tan lindos!—. Integra los abrazó y los tres movieron sus colas.

—¡¿QUÉ?!—. Arthur puso el grito en el cielo pero finalmente no pudo negarle a su hija que conservara a los tres perritos, sin sospechar que eran los perros infernales de aquella cabaña; vivieron felices y los perros siempre cuidaron celosamente a su ama. Y colorín colorado este cuento ha acabado.

Gregory pensó que este cuento no era tan aterrador como los anteriores, aunque se alegraba de que los perros no se hayan comido a la niña. También pensó que si él llegaba a la mansión con tres perros Integra sería capaz de echarlos a los cuatro a la calle así sea un frío invierno. Sin duda más que los monstruos y villanos que Seras le contaba, sir Integra sería la persona a la que más le tenía miedo y lo peor del caso es que ella es real.

* * *

Otro de los problemas que tuve con este cuento fue el final: hay versiones en los que los osos se comen a la niña y esa fue la idea principal que tuve, pero el final me pareció muy simple. otro final del cuento es que la niña se escapaba por la ventana y para este fin había pensado que Integra les lanzara o una pelota que andaba por ahí o su zapato para despistar a los perros y en lo que ellos iban corriendo detrás de aquel objeto ella escapaba pero igual me parecía sin chiste. Me convenció un poco más (aunque no del todo) el final que le di. Pero bueno si Gregory no se traumó con el cuento si se llevó una fuerte impresión al ver a Integra dispararle a Seras.

Espero sus sugerencias y que les haya gustado, nos vemos en otro cuento.


End file.
